fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Neopets Episodes
Season 1 Arrival in Neopia Central A Blumaroo named Benny moves to Neopia Central and makes friends with Lewie the Lenny, Kori the Krobat, and Si the Ruki and his brother Rudy and they later took him to Madame Nimmie's boarding house. Debuts: ''Benny, Lewie, Kori, Si, Rudy, & Madame Nimmie New Enemies, New Boarders, and New Girlfriends?! Benny, Lewie, Si, and Kori meet a bullying Skeith named Butch and his lacky's, they also get to meet Madame Nimmie's boarders and then they meet four Neopet girls named Jordyn, Shurl, Bri, and Eve and later befriended with theme. ''Debuts: ''Butch, Boomer, Jet, Buzzer, Jordyn, Shurl, Bri, Eve, The Boarders. The Adventure Begins at Kiko Lake King Roo sends Benny a message saying that he's putting Benny, his friends, the girls, Butch and his lacky's '''and' Rudy on a Neopia mission to see what the places are like there so it'll be safe for the Blumaroo's to travel. they start off at Kiko Lake were they meet Miko, Chiko, and Niko and learns the Butch and his lacky's are piloting to destroy Kiko Lake and turn it into a Arcade will Benny, his friends, the girls, and the Kiko's save Kiko Lake before Butch destroys it? Debut: ''Miko, Chiko, and Niko ''Boarders who appear in this episode: ''None The Terrible War of Brightvale and Meridell While Benny, Kori, and Lewie are back at Neopia Central, Si and Rudy goes to Brightvale and Meridell and met up Eve and Moe (one of the boarders) just in time for the terrible war between King Hagan and King Skarl but not until Butch and his lacky's came along to see the Skeith brothers have another one of there wars and encouraged theme to destroy there castles and kill the Ruki brothers. ''Boarders who appear in this episode: ''Moe ''Absent: ''Benny, Kori, and Lewie Sleeping Day It's the month of sleeping and every Neopet is supposed to be sleep however the Aiasha's, Gnorbu's, Buzzes, Elephante's and Kackeek's are wide awake having there special days and a few of there babies awoken Rudy and his friend Baby Crissy and they go to this special day only to know that Buzzer (one of Butch's lacky's) has plans to ruin AGBEK day (under Butch's orders). ''Boarders who appear in this episode: ''Baby Crissy ''Absent: ''Benny, Kori, Lewie, Si, Butch, Boomer, and Jet The Tyrannian Giant Omelette Kori and the Tonu couple Tony and Bertha goes to Tyrannia (Kori went there to make the Tyrannia citizens make peace with the other Neopets (under Benny's orders) and Tony and Bertha went there to visit Bertha's parents) but Butch, and his lacky's went to Tyrannia just to steal the Giant Omelette and eat the villigers PetPet's! can Kori and the Tonu couple stop Butch and his lacky's before they make off with the Giant Omelette?. ''Boarders who appear in this episode: ''Tony and Bertha ''Absent: ''Benny, Lewie, and Si Horror up on Terror Mountain After The Guy's recives a emergency call from Terror Mountain saying that the Snowager had stolen everything from Happy Valley so they (along with Rudy and Victoria Leonardo) goes to Terror Mountain only to learn that someone has taken everything from the Snowager's cave and upsetted it! and this whole time it was Boomer!. ''Boarders who appear in this episode: ''Victoria Leonardo ''Absent: ''Butch, Jet, and Buzzer Attack of the Krawk Island Pirates While heading to Mystery Island the Guys ship breaks down and lands in Maraqua were they meet up with Mr. Luttsong and Miko, Chiko and Niko and tells theme that the Krawk Island Pirates are planning on attacking there underwater city. ''Boarders who appear in this episode: ''Mr. Luttsong Mystery Island Chaos shortly after saving Maraqua from the Krawk Island Pirates, the Guy's, Mr. Luttsong, and Miko, Chiko and Niko goes to Mystery Island just to learn that the Krawk Island Pirates are raiding again and fallows theme to Krawk Island to deal with theme. ''Boarders who appear in this episode: ''Mr. Luttsong A Faerie Family Reunion Si, Rudy, Kori, and Corrina and the Smack-Ups goes to Faerieland (Si, Rudy and Kori goes there for the Faerie Festival and the band goes there for a concert) not until Butch and his lackies goes there to ruin Faerieland. ''Boarders who appear in this episode: ''Corrina and the Smack-Ups ''Absent: Benny and Lewie A Haunted Woods Scare (Halloween Short) It's Halloween and Butch and his lackies are scaring up everyone in Haunted Woods, so Benny and the Boys have to stop Butch from making the Haunted Woods look twice as scary. Category:Episode lists